Channel 315
by KiraCaseAgent
Summary: A short fanfiction I did for an Anon on tumblr. Wee.


Sitting alone together in the brightened room, Caliborn and Dirk were, to everyone's surprise, bored. Caliborn was never told what was and wasn't acceptable on this planet; nor did Dirk ask what was within his partner's boundaries. Honestly, it was likely that they would figure it out on their own - and then ignore it. It's all in the fun of having an interspecies boyfriend.

There wasn't even much to do if they had the motivation. The T.V. was always okay, but they had grown increasingly tired of the same shows repeating endlessly throughout the day. But it was Dirk's call tonight on the activities they would do. "I vote," he said in a monotone, yet sudden voice that ringed in the air, "that we skip over to channel 315."

How helpful of a suggestion, Caliborn thought with a cynical undertone kept only to himself. He had no knowledge of the correlation between the numbers and the actual programs; but his first instinct was to reject the idea. As was his first instinct to everything except to killing everyone. "I vote," he coughed heavily to drown out Dirk's hand movements toward the remote. - This had worked, seeing as he had stopped, and was now hovering over the button marked '3.' - "that we watch something not of your choice." He had attempted to snatch the technology from his significant other, but with no avail. Flash-stepping, even if premature, is a very useful yet useless skill to have. Mark it. "It's not within your jurisdiction," Dirk had pressed turned on the power, and typed in the three-lettered code. The first thing to appear were the words, "Please enter your pin to access this program." The little white words in the top left corner marked Parental Lock, and Caliborn felt unusually uneasy. He pretended to be uninterested, getting up from the couch. However, Dirk had took hold of his wrist, still staring at the screen. "Why are you touching me, filth?" the cherub asked, twitching the lid of his eye at the abrupt gesture. But his partner did not reply; only with a quick alteration of finger movements across the emboldened characters upon the keypad.

It was then that Caliborn had noticed what channel 315 was. He was too disgusted to even look away, to even fathom his actions as of next. He looked like a cat grabbed at the scruff. With an amused smile, Dirk released his hand from Caliborn's wrist, knowing he wouldn't move. What was on the television, you ask? What could be so horrible as to make a cherub sink into submission? "You alright, dude? Don't like lesbian porn?"

After that, there were no audible words. Only the slow recognition coming upon Caliborn's face, his teeth baring after he had opened his mouth - but closed it yet again. There were literally no things to say that could even begin to express his utter disgust. Nothing better could show this emotion than a deftifying yell; showing off his Lord English genes. He had clinged to the pillow on the couch, biting the top of it to stifle the pain in his eyes. "Buddy, calm down." Dirk reached over in an attempt to stop Caliborn's arm from swatting him in the face. Holding off the armata of anger, Strider had switched the channel to Cartoon Network on 53. Hopefully the sight of Mordecai and Rigby didn't faze his prude ways.

This tactic did not work very well, as Caliborn was now trying to bite Dirk instead of the pillow. He used his claw-like fingers to rip through the air and with hope, his partner's skin. Luckily, both Dirk and cherubs were considered hyper-aggressive lovers, so none of this was a big deal to either of them. That was, of course, until Dirk ceased Caliborn's attacks by holding his hand. It's time to get tender.

He lowered his dorky anime glasses to the bridge of his nose, looking up from the top of his eyes and directly at Caliborn. "You're okay," he said, with a smile. It was obviously fake, but personally, I don't think it mattered. Caliborn was staring at his hand, then back at Dirk, and then back at his hand. "Scandalous!" he exclaimed suddenly. His cheeks grew a dark red, seeing as his skin was green and it wasn't an easily seen color from underneath. Already kicking his legs in overwhelming excitement, similar to a French maiden who had just received good news, he put his hand to his face and shut his eyes.

**"Dork." **


End file.
